


E se gli occhi ti inducono in peccato, strappali e gettali via - Side Eren

by Mira-chan (Djibril88)



Series: Noblesse Oblige [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Arranged Marriage, Gen, Hurt, M/M, Nausea, POV Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Mira-chan
Summary: Quegli occhi puntati su di lui. Le aspettative. L'invidia. La gelosia. Tutto iniziò a vorticare così velocemente intorno a lui, che la nausea era diventata insopportabile.Partecipa all'iniziativa "Easter Run Down The Tower" organizzata da Torre di Carta





	E se gli occhi ti inducono in peccato, strappali e gettali via - Side Eren

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Nausea  
> Tema: Alternative Universe  
> Parole: 200

Era scappato velocemente dal salone. Quegli occhi puntati su di lui. Le aspettative. L'invidia. La gelosia. Tutto iniziò a vorticare così velocemente intorno a lui, che la nausea era diventata insopportabile. Aveva partecipato ad altre feste di fidanzamento, come ospite, ma mai nessuno aveva mai detto di essere stato male e di voler scappare.

Eren si lasciò scivolare a terra, in un corridoio della grande casa di famiglia; era solo ed al buio, lontano da tutto. Ma la nausea non sembrava passare. Aumentava, aumentava, aumentava. E così il senso di colpa, il peccato che si portava dentro e che macchiava le sue mani.

«Sei pallido, per qualcuno che sta passando i momenti più belli della sua vita.»

La voce sarcastica arrivò dal buio, prima che Jean fosse abbastanza vicino a lui. Aveva lo sguardo serio, le labbra tirate in una linea.

«Devi avere la vista annebbiata.» disse con una risata forzata. Si portò una mano alla bocca e chiuse gli occhi. Un conato di vomito gli impedì di rispondere a tono. La nausea era troppa.

«Forse dovresti sputare quel rospo che ti fa vomitare tanto.» E Jean scivolò al suo fianco, aspettando che gli desse una risposta che non arrivò.


End file.
